December 18th
by LC 86
Summary: A Seventeenth Birthday is a big milestone is a girl's life. And Finn Hudson is determined to make Rachel Berry's 17th no exception.


**Author's Note:** Okay, since I share a birthday with Ms. Rachel Berry (along with our mutual affinity for argyle and cableknit) I got the idea to write a Fic on what I hope will happen on Rachel Berry's seventeenth birthday. (Especially since mine was spent at my crappy retail job on a Thursday.) This story is pure, fluffy cotton candy. A yummy, flakey pastry for you to enjoy. I hope you like it. Enjoy. Please read and review. Response is always wonderful for a writer.

This contains plot points to the films _An Education_ and _Say Anything…_, so if you haven't seen either of those films, but want to, you've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** It really is starting to bother me that I don't own this show since it sucks up so much of my time.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do for your birthday?" asks Finn sweetly as he meets Rachel at her locker on their way out of school for the day. As the last few days of November falls upon Lima, Ohio, Finn is aware that Rachel's birthday is fast approaching.

"I don't know. I never really celebrate my birthday…" Rachel trails off solemnly.

Finn's eyes widen at Rachel's response. "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" asks Finn, genuinely curious as to how the most self-involved person he's ever met doesn't celebrate their own birthday.

"No, it's not like I've never celebrated my birthday, it's just that it's hard. My birthday is a week before Christmas and depending on when Hanukkah falls, its right around then as well. And often times when your birthday is so close to the holidays, people tend to think it's selfish if you want to make a big deal out of your birthday. So, as I got past, like, the age six, I never really made a big deal about it." Rachel explains with a shrug.

"Well, that shouldn't matter. If other people whose birthday's are in like March or September or something get to celebrate, why can't you." Finn replies dutifully, trying to cheer her up.

"It's not as simple as you think. But I appreciate the sentiment," Rachel replies with a smile, reaching up to give her tall boyfriend a quick kiss as they pushed thought he doors and out to the parking lot. "Plus, Sectionals is on my birthday this year, and more than anything else, I want us to win for the second year in a row."

A devilish smirk grew on both their faces as they hopped into the car for the ride home.

* * *

Finn drove Rachel home and they quietly listen to the radio. It's the comfortable silence that comes from being is a stable relationship. Finn pulled his car up front once he arrived at Rachel's house.

"My dads are gone until six. At the earliest," explains Rachel quietly.

Despite being dimwitted, Finn Hudson takes the hint and unbuckled his seatbelt. Following Rachel as her skirt sways from side to side up to the front door; Finn closes it behind him and followed her quickly up the stairs. Waiting patiently at the doorway, Rachel waits till Finn is fully in her room and seated comfortably on her bed before she closed that door. She skips up to up to him and jumps on his lap. They share playful grin before they kiss each other with strength.

A little while later, the twosome is still sitting upright, their bodies pressed together, as Rachel nuzzles Finn's neck –their hands moving about quickly on their own accord – Finn comes up for air (and some serious needing of mailman hitting) when he asks, "Are you sure that you really don't want to do _anything _for your birthday?"

"Well… I mean, it would be fun to do _something_," Rachel says wistfully. "Seventeen is a big birthday for a lot of girls. I guess I would kind of like to have a seventeenth birthday like Jenny in _An Education_ or Blair Waldorf. Minus the whole confessional thing. Although that was one of the best 'Blair' moments on the show…"

Rachel starts to trial off a bit and Finn lost her sometime around some girl name 'Jenny'? He tries to catch up. Okay, Blair Waldorf. That was the chick Quinn worshiped from that show with the other hot chicks? Right! The brunette with the great lips who was kinda evil, right? One down, another to go, but Finn honestly doesn't know what the other was. Rachel smiles at him and looks like she's ready for going back to devouring his lips with hers when Finn politely asks, "Who's Jenny?"

Rachel can't help with smirk at the kindergarten way Finn asks questions. She lets out quiet laugh as she explains that, "Jenny is the lead character in _An Education_. In one part of the movie, she has a pretty incredible seventeenth birthday. Like, of epic proportions." Looking at Finn and realizing he's still a little lost, she finishes with, "She's played by Carey Mulligan, that's the girl who used to date the Shia LeBouf, you know, the guy from the _Transformers_ movies."

"I know who that guy is. And I think that I know what girl you are talking about now. But, I'll be honest, I've never seen that movie," Finn replies, hoping he doesn't disappoint Rachel too much.

"It's okay," she says with the smile still playfully on her face. "It was a small independent film. Don't worry about it."

"Okay…"

"And don't worry about my birthday, either. Sectionals is **way** more important. Our solo is going to be critical to us winning," Rachel says as she slips into competitive mode and Finn quickly fears that the kissing that just transpired is over. Rachel sees the disappointment fall upon Finn's face and realizes this is probably the worst time to bring up Sectionals. Finn rubs Rachel's back up and down as she says, "Um, Finn, my dads are going to be soon, so can we please go back to what we were doing?"

A shocked expression fills Finn's face as he's quiet for just a moment. "You are the best girlfriend **ever**," he deadpans and Rachel giggles before they go back to making out.

* * *

A few days later Finn is drying the dinner dishes as his mom washes, a ritual which never changed even with their new address, when he asks her, "Hey mom, have you ever seen that movie _An Education_?"

Carole, like most middle-aged women, watches sappy romantic movies (usually with large bottles of wine). "Yeah, I have. Why do you ask? I mean, I love you, but you've never been someone who was interested in British independent film?"

It was a '_British_ _independent_' film. Of course he hadn't heard of it! Carole starts to hand over a wet plate as Finn replies innocently, "Oh, well Rachel's seventeenth birthday is coming up and even though she _claims_ she doesn't want to do anything, she also said that a girl's seventeenth birthday is important and she saw herself having a birthday like the girl from that movie."

Carole drops the plate and it shatters. "What?" she shudders at her naive son.

"Why did you do that?" asks Finn as she bends down with a towel to pick some of the larger pieces.

"Did you just say that Rachel wanted to have a birthday like the girl in _An Education_?" Carole asks, trying to hide her concern about the fact that in _An Education_ Jenny decides she wants to lose her virginity on her seventeenth birthday; even though it doesn't actually happen that way. And since Carole has already had one pregnant girlfriend living at her house, she constantly fears that will happen again. She hands Finn the dustpan and broom as he looks up at his mother confused.

"Yeah, why? What happens on this chick's birthday?"

"She goes to Pairs with her much older boyfriend," Carole replies. She isn't lying. That happens too, but she just excludes the part she doesn't want to Finn to know.

"Oh, well there's no way I'm gonna be able to get Rachel to Paris. What do you think I should do?"

"Well, that's for you to figure out, kid." Carole pats her son on the shoulder and helps him finish cleaning up the broken plate.

* * *

After a week of brutal Glee rehearsals – followed by brutal football practices – Finn collapsed on his bed on Friday night, completely wasted. He was thankful that Thanksgiving break was only a handful of days away. That being said, after three days, he still had no idea what to do for Rachel's birthday. Honestly, he was so busy he hadn't even thought about it since the day he was talking to his mom. And luckily, Rachel never brought it up as well. Finn was finally starting to understand what she was talking about. People _are_ so busy around this time of year, who cares about a stupid birthday? And by _wanting_ to celebrate it, when everyone is too busy discussing celebrating in other ways. It can make you seem conceded. That's the right word? He hopes so.

Anyway, it was at that moment, that Finn decided, he was going to make Rachel Berry's birthday the most special one yet!

But _how?_

He'll make her a fancy dinner and find a place the looks like Paris. Yeah, she would like that!

First, he needed a location. And since he didn't know anything about _Paris-food_ (or if it was vegan) he didn't think a restaurant would do. But he did want to take her _somewhere_. Out of their everyday setting. Then, as Finn walked down the hallway the following morning to the kitchen, and he watched Burt pour his cup of coffee on his way out the door, his first question was solved.

"Good morning, Finn," say Burt with a smile and a nod.

"Good morning," Finn happily returns the sentiment. Burt turns towards the front door as Finn asks, "Hey, Burt can I ask you for a big favor…?"

* * *

Second, building anticipation. Finn had to get Rachel's attention. Like the trailers for the next episode that hour-long TV shows air during the credits. And Finn thought he had come up with a really slick way of pulling that off. He had seen on this TV show, late one night when he couldn't sleep, that this guy with long hair (who kinda looks like that guy who wears eyeliner in 30 Seconds to Mars) put a note in the girl from _Terminator 3_'s locker and then she got all happy and made out with him in the middle of the hallway at school. Finn fell asleep before he found out how the episode ended, but he still thought it was a cool idea. So instead of a note, Finn was going to put an invitation in Rachel's locker to her own birthday surprise.

**My Farest Rachel,**

**Weather we win or loose, the evening after Sectionals, Decmber 18 will still be an evening youll never forget. Ill meet you at you're house seven-thirty pm sharp!**

**Love,**

**Finn**

Looking at the redundant and illiterate note she found in her locker, and reading if for the third time to make sure she understood, Rachel couldn't help but be slightly excited and genuinely touched by the sweetness. Even though it was pretty bad; it reminded Rachel of that episode of _Freaks and Geeks_ where Nick gives Lindsay a rose, and all the words in the note are misspelled. But either way, the note was still sweet. And who was Finn but not a tall, awkward, adorable, sweet dimwit who air drummed to Rush on Saturday mornings in his boxers. Smiling to herself, Rachel held the note against her chest; pressing into her 'Finn' necklace. This was romantic and sweet. And definitely one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for her. Rachel Berry was excited and couldn't wait for these few weeks to pass.

Rachel walked right up to Finn at Glee rehearsal that afternoon, and planted a hard, passionate kiss on his perfect lips before taking her seat beside him. Opening his eyes after a moment she took his hand in hers and smiled widely. Finn knew that Rachel had received the note and it made her happy. And really that was all he cared about.

"Ewww," Santana commented.

* * *

Rachel Berry was busy. Apparently Junior Year of High School does actually kick your ass academically. Rachel never believed those rumors, but with just a few honors classes and one AP class, she still felt like she didn't have enough time for her schoolwork. That being said, her priority list _did_ have some new items as of recent. One very tall priority topping that list. The very tall priority that's had a place on the list for a while, but has definitely kept the top spot since last May. And kissing him as often as possible. (Because his lips were just so nice...) Plus, there was Glee, and Rachel was determined to get to Nationals (in her favorite place in the world) even if she committed murder in the process. Well, not murder, but she was not letting Vocal Adrenaline or Sue Sylvester get the best of New Directions this time around! (Egging Sunshine Corazon was definitely a possibility.)

These past few weeks prepping for Sectionals also made her constantly busy. Yeah, it was singing, and dancing, and performing; and those were her favorite things to do in the world, that didn't mean those activities weren't hard work. And when you're working with a group of lazy, misfit, ignoramuses… it didn't help.

Looking up the note ("invitation") from Finn that was pressed between the Formica and glass of her vanity mirror, Rachel couldn't help but be excited by what was in store for her birthday. The note was annoyingly vague, and that made the situation worse. What on Earth was he planning? What should Rachel expect? Part of her hoped that Finn wasn't expecting more than she was ready for, even though Finn wasn't really like that. The uncertainty made her terrified and elated at the same time. And Rachel wasn't even sure how that was possible.

Whatever it was, it was obviously some sort of big deal, because Finn had started to plan it out early. And Finn wasn't exactly a 'planner'. Rachel liked to think this was her influence rubbing off on him. As she brushed her hair before bed, Rachel looked at the mirror and reread the letter for the thousandth time and couldn't help but smile once again, because _just the note_ was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.

* * *

At their afternoon glee rehearsal on December 2 – that was running extremely late on Thursday night - Mr. Schuester told the lot to take 5; and Finn sauntered over to the first row of the seats next to Noah and took a load off. Playing with his phone, smiling at something, Rachel took notice of him. She didn't have too much time to think of his surprise, but she walked off the stage and right up to him to get some dirt. Hand on hips in fighting stance.

Besides the note he put in place in her locker last week, Finn tired not to give too much away about the special evening he planned. Luckily with Sectionals so close and wither break fast approaching (and therefore lots of teacher requiring big projects and essays to be due) Rachel had plenty of distractions. She didn't ask much; hardly at all.

Taking a breather from planning their 'big finish' for the competition, Puckerman bitching to him about missing the second night of Hanukkah, Finn looked at a funny photo Artie texted him earlier when Rachel sauntered over; a determined look on her face.

"Hi," she said with a smile, trying to open sweetly.

Finn didn't buy it. "Hi," he replied.

Fighting the urge to completely explode; although losing the battle, Rachel asked, "Are you ever going to slip and tell me what you're planning for my birthday surprise?"

"Well, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" Finn asked rhetorically, a smug smile showcasing his dimples.

"Ugh!" Rachel huffed in response. Throwing her hands up the hair. She crossed her arms over her chest and stormed back on stage; getting ready for the rest of rehearsal. Finn couldn't help but get a little pleasure at how much the **not** knowing was pissing Rachel off. It was cute!

* * *

Between constantly thinking about his totally awesome surprise **and** Sectionals, Finn had lost track of his studies. This ended up being a big problem when his US History teacher informed him if he didn't get _at least_ a B on **both** his essay and his next test, he would be failing the class. That couldn't happen. He was NOT going to be a Lima Loser and hearing this news put a major damper on his mood. Now, no top of everything else in his life, he had another major concern.

Now, Finn was running around constantly to get everything done. Glee rehearsals were kicking his ass and he had his final football game on Friday. The team had a really awesome season and made it into the semi-finals. He doubted that they would make it further because the team they were against tonight for this game were undefeated and had a much better track record. That being said, the fact that they had even made it this far was a huge accomplishment; and the kids at McKinley had definitely taken notice. After the game, which the lost by only a field goal, he and Rachel went out for a quick bite and Finn headed home. Locking himself up in his new room to cram for History. Except for an adventure he had to make Sunday afternoon.

Part three of Finn's plan was going to be the most difficult. Finn had to create some sort of Vegan meal. That was going to be tricky. How on Earth was be going to be able to cook without milk, eggs, or butter. That goes against everything he believed in. Well, not believed, but everything that tastes good. But, it means a lot to Rachel, so he knew that if he could pull off the meal – that would score him major points.

So, Finn headed off to Whole Foods to get something that could possibly be vegan. Whole Foods was like three towns away and he had only been there once; this past summer when he and Rachel took a drive out there for her monthly stock up of health chick food. Anyway, once at the grocery store where Finn wondered around the maze of isles for a while, before a sweet sales girl asked him if he needed help.

"Yeah, that would be great actually," Finn started to explain. "See, my girlfriend's a vegan and as a treat for birthday this weekend I'm making her a fancy dinner, but I have no idea what to do…" he trailed off his head craning around the store.

A wide smile spread across the face of the salesgirl Finn was talking to. She started to get really excited. "Well, I can definitely help you!" She replied a little too enthusiastic, and helped him. The chick gave him, like, three different meal ideas, helped him find some of the ingredients around the store, _and_ gave him a 20% off coupon.

Finn gathered his food items, plus some San Pellegrino Orange – this fancy orange-flavored seltzer that Rachel loved – and headed to the bakery section. Finn's favorite place in any supermarket. When he spotted the vegan cupcakes, with pink-colored frosting no less, he knew he scored. Could there be something more prefect for Rachel Berry? Finn sat and ate some organic chicken and macaroni and cheese from the buffet before he checked out and headed home. He just hoped he didn't screw up the recipe because with Sectionals only a few days away, he really didn't have the time to go back to Whole Foods again. Nor the money.

* * *

The following day, because Finn was being pulled in so many directions, the glee club was getting annoyed that he wasn't focusing at practices. Storming out after the club bitched at him; Finn sat on the bench in the hallway catching his breath with a bottle of water.

"Hey…" Rachel said softly, taking a place next to him on the bench.

"Hi," Finn greeted back, defeated and regretful.

"I'm sorry they lost it on you," she says, apologizing for the group. Like he has done many times before to the group on Rachel's behalf.

"I just— I can't do it all. Between glee, and football, and trying to get passing grades so I can actually get the hell out of this cow poke town…" he trailed off, the aggression in his voice increasing ad he rambled; squeezing the bottle in his hand, "It gets hard."

With his speech and pained expression, Rachel finally understood that things were just becoming too much for Finn. "Hey, it's going to be okay," she replied, rubbing his bicep, trying to be reassuring. Trying to be the encouraging girlfriend he needed right now.

"How are you so sure? Our competition this year is much steeper than last year. And with school getting harder. _And_ what I have planned for your birthday. I'm only one person. **I can't do it all!**" groaning, Finn was trying to keep his anger and anxiety in check, but it was failing miserably. He didn't like blowing up around Rachel.

"Hey, hey, hey," she repeats herself. Trying to get his attention. Still rubbing his muscular, toned arms. (They were so ripley…) "I promise you, it will be okay. This time of year is stressful on everyone. That's why the team flipped out on you. It wasn't anything personal. We're all feeling the same way you are. Everyone is pressured. Not everyone can handle the holidays and the end of the year. Why do you think Elvis wrote 'Blue Christmas'?" Finn smiled at her quip as she continued. "And as far as my birthday is concerned, I told you, you don't have to do _anything_. And this whole surprise-thing you have planned? If you don't have the time, or the money, or the energy, or whatever else for this, you don't have to do it."

"No," Finn cuts her off, mild anger in his tone. "I want to do this for you. I am looking for to it just as much as you are. Maybe more."

A smile flashed on her face. "I just want to be happy on my birthday," Rachel explains, her hand moving from his arm to the right side of this face. Gently running her fingertips though his hair "And that will happen no matter what because I have you as a boyfriend."

It was cheep excuse, they both knew it, but he appreciated her attempt on being modest anyway. It was a rarity. He even went in for a quick peck on the lips as his heartbeat calmed. "C'mon, let's get back to rehearsal," Finn said as he gestured with his head and took her had.

They walked back to rehearsal, fingers laced, and entered as a united front. Ready to take on whatever the next few days threw at them. After some mumbled apologizes for their judgmental behavior, they got back in formation for yet another run-through. Damn those old people! Finn built up the anticipation in his head for Rachel's birthday and somehow it was getting him to realize the all the hard work – every last bit of it – was going to be worth it.

* * *

Well, after an extra-long week, Finn handed in his essay and took his big history exam on, like, one-third of ALL US history and the fates were floating in the air on whether he would pass. Trying to fight the butterflies bouncing around in his stomach the Friday night before Sectionals, Finn saw that that _An Education_ movie was playing on Cinemax and gave it a shot. Although for a majority of the movie he had no idea what those British people were saying (no offense...) he got the gist early on that this Jenny chick wanted to have a pretty awesome seventeenth birthday. When she mentions to the hot blond about losing her virginity, Finn immediately perked up. Was that really happening tomorrow? Had Rachel planned that all along? Finn doubted it. Then, after never being more disturbed by a banana in his life, he sees that Jenny does go on a romantic get away with her old-guy boyfriend and they do it. Falling asleep about ten minutes later, Finn knew that he and Rachel weren't going to have sex that night, but he did want her birthday to be special. One she would never forget.

The following morning Finn woke up and got ready for the big event. He knew that for all twelve members of New Directions, winning Sectionals was more than just getting one step closer to New York. It was a sign of hope. Every last one of them wanted more. Wanted out of Lima. Wanted opportunities. And all of them knew that Glee was a way out. And doing well was the only way that was truly going to happen. They went first and did well. But they still had to see what the other teams had in store. And after the wonderful high and sad disappointment of Regionals last spring, no one knew what to expect. Rachel and Finn sat in the lobby; hands intertwined breathing heavy breaths in unison. Finn really didn't want Rachel to have any sad memories on her birthday, so he really, really wanted to win. But, damn, the other two teams were good. Both he and Rachel had to admit, when they were announced as the victors, they were both a little surprised. But… super excited!

The final steps for Finn were music and ambiance. Finn skewered his iTunes for the most romantic music he had. He was no pansy, but he had some super-romantic stuff. Like "Wonderful Tonight" and that Elvis Costello song that plays all the time in the Julia Roberts movie with that British actor with the hair. Anyway the music was the easy part. And he took care of the playlist a few days in advance.

The hard part was how Finn was going to get Hummel Tire to look like Paris in one afternoon. Because that was the closest he was going to be able to get Rachel's birthday similar to that Jenny-girl from that movie. He knew he needed lights. Because Paris was like the 'Lighted City', right?

Even though he no longer worked there, Finn took full advantage of his employee discount at Sheets 'N Things when Howard Bamboo was too nervous to notice when ringing him up as Finn was getting some "ambiance" (a word Rachel taught him) for the evening. That he took care of the Wednesday prior. He got a table cloth and some candles and lots of twinkle lights. Burt helped him get the tire shop looking presentable. He also informed Finn those the candles he purchased could only go in a few places because apparently in a mechanic shop, there are lots of thing that can be set on fire easily. 'Like why you can't smoke at a gas station,' Burt explained.

Finn didn't really care, they had won Sectionals, the place looked beautiful, he purposely put on his nicest clothes and he was excited. He wanted Rachel to have a special birthday – that's all that mattered to him. And looking at the Tire Shop all decorated he realized that this was a really grown-up, adult evening he had planned.

Finn noticed that he had enough money left to get Rachel a present as well. And when he walked into the intimidating, shiny shop, he realized he maybe should have thought this through a little more before deciding on this last minute addition. It had to be special. It had to 'say' something; but not 'say too much.' Talking to the college-age-woman, Holiday season employee, she helped him pick out something he knew Rachel would like.

* * *

They had won sectionals! And on her birthday no less! Rachel Berry could not be more elated if she wanted to. And now, as she walked into her closet, wrapped up in a towel, her anticipation was only increasing by the second. Looking at her wardrobe, Rachel was so unsure what to wear. She felt like one of those women in those Bluefly ads. She had no idea how fancy what Finn had planned was and she didn't want to be overdressed. Then again, she felt like her usual school clothes would not do as well. And Finn was being so annoyingly vague… On top of that, since she was one year older today. She wanted to dress a little bit more mature. A little bit more grown up. Because, today, she was. Rachel's dads even said she didn't have to be home until 2am. A curfew extension on behalf of her being one year older.

Rachel, eventually, after four dress and six shoe changes, settled on her only one little black dress. Paired with red flats, her hair down, but pulled off her faced with a barrette. She thought she looked pretty. Elegant even. She hoped Finn would notice. More than that, she hoped that Finn didn't show up in a polo and jeans.

* * *

Rachel sat on the trunk in front of her bed nervously awaiting Finn's arrival. Twiddling her thumbs and tapping her feet. The doorbell finally rang and she walked down the stairs to see Finn awaiting her at the end of the last step. Dressed impeccable with a rosy glow on his cheeks from the cold winter air – Finn looked perfect. And a blush spread on Rachel's face as well. It was her "staircase moment" and she was glad she didn't miss it. Although she did kind of wish Sixpence Non the Richer was crooning in the background. Finn helped her with her coat and opened her car door as they headed onto the evening of adventure that awaited.

Readying herself for a long ride, probably to Cincinnati, she was surprised when Finn drove though an open garage door 3-and-a-half minutes later. Finn turned off the ignition and leaned over the center console with a tie in his hands. Rachel breathed in a sharp breath; terrified.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked with concern.

"Um, it's just that this is always how kidnappings start in those creepy suspense thrillers," Rachel replied.

"You're safe. I promise." Rachel could only make out half in face in the winter moonlight, but when she saw a flash of his lopsided dimpled smile – and paired with his reassuring words – she let him tie the fabric around her face. Tightly. Blocking her sight. She heard him leave the vehicle and close the door. His feet echoing though whatever empty space they were in. And, okay, that was a little creepy. Every second felt like an eternity and Rachel heard him shuffling about. Her head moving about to the noise

Finn was scrambling like a madman as he ran from candle to candle to get them lit as fast as possible. With a flashlight no less. Then he had to turn on the twinkle lights fast so that the brightness didn't tip Rachel off. After the longest minute and a half of both their lives, Finn took a deep breath and opened Rachel's door.

Slowly guiding her to the center of the shop, Finn took off his coat first and said, "Here, let me take that," as he pulled on the collar of Rachel's warm wool jacket as she undid the buttons. Resting their coats on a nearby chair, Finn walked behind her and finally untied the cloth mask. Making sure his laptop was an arm's length away, so he could it hit the playlist as soon as she opened her eyes.

Rachel opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light after leaving the dark. After the millisecond of adjustment, Rachel breathed in a long breath full of joy. Music starting to play she turned around to Finn standing behind her, a large smile on her face. He shared the expression as he took her hand and twirled her around; he skirt expanding with the movement.

"Happy birthday!" Finn said sweetly; maturity in his demeanor and voice. His smile wide.

"Finn… this is—" Rachel reciprocated with encouraging excitement; but cut off by Finn.

"Wait," he said fast as he took a few steps closer to her. He flipped a switch and a large light to right beamed down. Beaming down over their gigantic First Place trophy. "I got the idea from Sue Sylvester."

That was the deal breaker. This was officially the most thoughtful, sweet, lovely, caring, and about-a-million-more-adjectives-she-couldn't-even-think-of thing that anyone has done for her. Ever. Including her dads. Rachel let out a loud, cackling laugh, arching her back and clapping her hands, before running up to Finn. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he spun her around holding her body close to his by her waist. A warm fun hug.

Putting her back down, Rachel's arms still secure around his neck she quietly said, "Thank-you," with heartfelt sincerity.

"You're welcome. Happy birthday," he said. For a second time. Leaning in to kiss her.

Her eyes closed tight, his lips lingered and so did hers. As they both finally snapped back into reality, Rachel looked over to the set table. "What's that?" she asked.

"That is our lovely dinner," Finn replied, as he took her hand and let her over to the table. "A complete vegan meal prepared by yours truly." Finn pressed a hand against his chest.

"Oh, Finn…" disbelief in her tone.

"I'm just sorry if it sucks," Finn said, easing back into his usual self. He pulled out her chair and pushed her in once she was seated. Rachel looked up at him as he took his own seat, capturing a glimpse of the man Finn was soon to become. Rachel was sure of it.

"Okay, so, dinner. I made vegan lasagna with a side of peas and carrots. And I also got some dessert, but that can wait for a little later. And I also got you that fancy orange soda you like. And—." Sometime around 'orange soda' Rachel cut Finn off with a kiss.

Leaning over the corner of the table to grab his face and pull him close. "I love you," she says as she pulls away, running her hand down his neck and chest.

Taking a second to open his eyes, Finn repeats: "I love you, too."

Rachel cut into the casserole as Finn watched patently. "Mumm," she mumbled dabbing her mouth with her napkin.

"Well, is it good? Is it bad? Did you just spit it out? Please let me know because I want you to have something yummy and delicious on your birthday."

"It's really good Finn. I swear. Now why don't you try it for yourself."

Cutting into his portion, Finn took a bite decided that it wasn't half bad. They ate and talked and mainly discussed how wonderful winning was earlier that day. Occasionally, both noticed the other checking each other out – admiring one another. Even after months of dating, they still admired so much about each other.

"You were awesome, today," said Finn as he took a sip of his drink. "Your solo was incredible and probably the reason we won."

"None of my talent means anything if we don't have you there as a lead as well, Finn," Rachel explains, taking his hand. "You rally the troops and keep us on track and if it wasn't for those leadership skills that **you have**…" she said poignantly. "None of this would be possible."

Finn knew what Rachel was getting at. She wanted him to understand that he was special and hard-working too. That he would get out of Lima too. Both knew as the months kept getting faster and faster, their future speeding up towards them, that every little thing counts. But, Finn also wanted to enjoy this time in his life, too. With moments such as these. He hoped Rachel did too. "I know," he replies modestly; his dimpled half-smile shining though. "But, you," getting Rachel's attention, "You really were amazing."

Rachel was blushing, her face facing down towards her lap. Sometimes just the smallest complement from him would make her hear skip a beat. The talked for a little while longer, devouring their meals in the process.

* * *

"Okay, so desert," Finn gets Rachel's attention, standing up from table and walking towards the mini-fridge behind the counter. He takes a few seconds in the far corner as Rachel curiously shifts back and forth in her seat. When Finn turns around with two cupcakes on a plate, a large number '1' candle in one and a number '7' candle in the other, Rachel blushes even more and bites her lower lip.

"Finn…" Rachel sighs at the adorable gesture.

"_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Rachel. Happy birthday to you!"_ Finn chimes charmingly. He sets the cakes down in front of her, the wicks burning bright. "Make a wish," he commands.

Rachel closes her eyes tight and blows out the candles; a hopeful smile playing on her face when the flames burn out. Pulling the candles out, Rachel comments that, "They have pink frosting," with a modestly excited tone; scraping the frosting off candle and sucking it off her finger tips. Finn taking notice; swallowing hard.

"So what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you that!" She snaps. Softening, she continues, "It will ruin it if it happens if someone already knows."

"So it's an event that needs to happen..."

"I never said that, I just meant that I can't tell you because it could jinx it and I don't want that to happen."

"Okay, fine," he grumbles, slouching. Perking up, Finn asks, "But what if I wanted to a make a wish come true?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel eyebrows.

"Well... I got you something..." he smirks as he reaches for his inside jacket pocket.

Rachel's eyes widen as he pulls out the small velour box. "Finn... You didn't have to get me anything," she shudders. "This is more than enough," gesturing to the tire shop.

"No," Finn protests. "I wanted to make this the most special birthday ever." He hands her the box and she reluctantly opens it.

"Oh, Finn, they're beautiful," she comments with a wide smile as she sees the little gold star stud earrings shining against the black fabric.

"Well, I knew they looked like that star necklace you wear sometimes. Although not as often since you got the necklace you're wearing now; which is really flattering," Finn blushes as gestures to her 'Finn' necklace and continues."And know you're not a big, flashy person, but I wanted to get you something really nice and I didn't want to get you a promise ring," still rambling, he quickly adds, "Not that I don't like what the means, it's just that on _That '70s Show_ Donna and Eric broke up over a promise ring, and I definitely didn't want that to happen either, so I wanted to get you something that was something you would like and, well, do you like them...?"

Rachel was so overwhelmed and touched. She was at a loss of words on how to explain how much this meant to her. "Finn," she starts, "This whole evening... the thought you put into it... means more to me then I think I even understand a the current moment." Finn smiles, beaming. "And, yes, I love the earrings. And they look great with this necklace, too. Which I never take off."

They lean over to each other and kiss, again. Breaking apart, Finn asks, gesturing to Rachel's cupcake "Are you gonna eat that?"

"Yes!" she snaps, sliding the plate closer to her seat.

After their delicious, soft, pink confections, Finn politely stood and reached out his hand. "You wanna dance?"

Rachel didn't think she could smile even wider tonight, but she was proven wrong by her own body when Finn questioned her. "I would be delighted to," she replied, rising from her seat and taking his hand.

Rachel noticed the music selection that was playing all night. It romantic, but in a... _Finn_ sort of way. A collection of songs that **boys** would find romantic. Not that girls wouldn't find the songs romantic either; but a girl like Rachel might choose something other than Costello, Kravitz, and Clapton. But it didn't matter, because it still helped make the mood warm and loving. That's all either of them cared about. Holding her close, Finn securely placed his hands on the small of Rachel's back. Rachel's arms wrapped around Finn's shoulders, reaching up, resting her head against his chest.

They moved about in a pattern of circles; sliding in a slow rhythm. Breathing each other in.

As Peter Gabriel started to chime in, Rachel raised her head getting Finn's attention. Slow dancing to "In Your Eyes", with Rachel, Finn hoped she would want to pull a Diane Court and drag him into the back of the car for a hot heavy make-out session (at least). But when she said, "My dads said I didn't have to be home till 2 considering it's my birthday and all. Do you want to maybe clean up this place and head back to your house to watch a movie and relax? You know, cozy up in some blankets in your bed?"

Finn heard 'your house,' 'blankets,' and 'in your bed,' already liked her idea. "Yeah, that sounds great," he answered, with a goofy grin.

They quickly hurried to put all the dishes in bags and cleaned up a fast as possible; stumbling around each other. "Okay, you have the most important job," Finn said, getting Rachel's attention. "Go around and make sure **every single** candle is blown out and then put them in bags to take home. I'll unplug the lights."

"Okay, but don't you have to take the lights down?" she asked.

"Nah, that can wait till the morning as long as their turned off."

Rachel shrugged, "Okay, but I'm Jewish, so I'm trusting you on that one."

They gathered up everything except the hanging lights; moved the folding table back into the office, and headed to the vehicle. After closing her car door, Finn gently placed the Sectional's trophy in the back seat and headed out of the shop. Locking the garage door on his way out.

* * *

Finn and Rachel arrived at the Hudson-Hummel house a few minutes later; completely dark and deserted. Finn didn't understand why, it was only ten minutes to ten on a Saturday night and him mom hardly ever went to before 11, at the earliest. He noticed some light shining through the bottom of Kurt's basement door that signified some sign of life. They took off theri coats and hung them on chairs in the kitchen; leaving her purse there as well. Rachel put the dishes in the sink as Finn placed the other times on the kitchen table and held out his hand; leading Rachel to his much more spacious bedroom. With cable!

They kicked off their shoes and climbed onto Finn's much bigger bed, making themselves comfortable because two people could now be on the bed on the bed without falling off. Snuggling against Finn, Rachel wrapped the covers around them and rested her head against his broad chest.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Finn asked, turning on his TV with the remote.

"Um… you choose," Rachel cutely replied.

"What? Really? It's your birthday?"

"But you've been so good at choosing everything else for tonight. I could choose the wrong movie and ruin the evening. You choose!" She protested.

"Okay, if you insist…" Finn flipped though the channel guide, and in an ironic twist, _Say Anything…_ was actually starting in two minutes. "Blah, blah, blah… Oh, _Say Anything…_ is on. We gotta watch," he concluded.

"I've never seen it," Rachel chirps.

"Are you serious? One of the sappiest, corniest, cheesiest, yet totally epic love stores ever? With John Cusack kickboxing _and _a great soundtrack? And you_ haven't_ seen it? Oh, we're totally watchin' this," Finn asserts with amusement.

"Well, what's so great about it?"

"'What's so great about it?' Um, the Lakeside Rooster for starters. The melodrama of Joe is another. Oh, and it has that actress you like. The dancer who was on _Frasier_ sometimes…"

"Bebe Neuwirth!" Rachel's face lighting up, raising her head from its resting place against Finn. "Oh, we have to watch this. See, I told you, you would pick the perfect movie!"

Finn's smug dimpled half-grin flashed on his face as he said, "Shhh. It's starting. The dialogue is important," quieting her.

"How did you hear about this move?" Rachel asked about fifteen minutes in. "It doesn't seem like something you would watch."

"I got sucked into it one afternoon when my mom was watching it. Shhh," Finn explained, his pointer over his mouth.

They continued to watch for a little while longer when Rachel popped up, stretching her torso off the mattress. "Oh, my God, that's Jason Gould!" she exclaimed, pointing at the TV.

"Who?"

"Jason Gould. Barbra Streisand's son!"

"Really?" Finn questioned, knowing the sad outcome of his character drunken character.

"Yes. I can recognize that nose anywhere," Rachel replied.

"Good. Now, shhh," Finn repeated, again.

While Lloyd Dobbler is driving with a tape recorder in his hands, wallowing into the microphone, Rachel starts to tear up for the second time. "Finn?" she says, raising her head, getting his attention.

"Yeah, Rach?"

"I promise to **never** give you a pen," she flatly states, hardly above a whisper.

Honestly grateful for her touching comment, "Thanks," Finn replies; kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back.

Five minutes later, "In Your Eyes" is blaring from Lloyd's boom box and Rachel remarks, "Oh, this is where that is from," with a reassured tone.

* * *

Rachel didn't know when she fell asleep. She remembered Diane Court yelling at her father, but either way she was awoken by the sun beaming on her eyelids and the smell of blueberry pancakes. Blinking her eyelids, where she was felt unfamiliar. Turning her body, she realized her pillow was _Finn's chest_. Meaning, she fell asleep at the Hummel House. Fuck!

"Finn, Finn," she shook him, "Wake up."

"What? What? Rachel stop. What's going on?" he groggily questioned, swatting his arms.

"Finn, its _morning?_"

"What? So?" Rachel shook her head, her eyes bugging out of her head when he shares in the facial expression and screeches, "Fuck!"

"Exactly."

"Crap! How are we gonna get you out of here?"

Before Rachel could even respond, there was a knock on the door. Both gasping at the sound. "Um, Finn, time to wake up. I made breakfast. And there's plenty, so Rachel can join us."

"Um… Rachel's not here…" Finn desperately tried to play dumb.

"Oh really, then can you explain to me how her coat and handbag are on a chair in our kitchen then if she's at home. And why her parents have been calling non-stop." The annoyingly smug, know-it-all-mom tone in Carole's voice was frightening to the two teenagers, still in bed.

"Okay…" Finn replied, not sure what else to day.

The back of his head was resting against the headboard as Rachel sat in his lap, her forehead pressed against his pecks. "What is this some sort of test to prove that I'm mature enough to be one year older?" Rachel murmured rhetorically; breathing out heavily from her nose.

Finn lifted her head up and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "C'mon. We better get out there. It's better sooner than later. It's gotta happen fast, like ripping off a band aid," he explained.

He was right. Rachel sighed in response and climbed off of Finn and out of bed, slipping on her shoes before Finn took her hand – gripping it tight – and lead her thought the doorway.

The Walk-of-Shame that commenced when Finn and Rachel sauntered down the gauntlet of a hallway, in their wrinkled Sunday best; their hair in disarray, ended with a rosy-cheeked Kurt sitting at the kitchen table with a smug glow. Taking seats at the table, adjacent to fashionable soprano, Finn lifted the Sectional's trophy and gingerly placed it on the tile floor as Carole handed Finn and Rachel their plates. They ate their breakfast in silence, knowing this embarrassing morning was only the beginning of torturesome week ahead; the New Directions gossip mill only beginning to simmer in the black kettle, not even boiling yet.

However, no matter how embarrassing, and most likely mistaken, the next few days will be; Rachel's birthday evening on December 18th was completely worth it.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I know that Finn's note was the pot calling the kettle black since I'm sure this is riffled with type-o's, but I hope you enjoyed that part nonetheless. It's taken from the "Boyfriend and Girlfriends" episode of _Freaks and Geeks_. The "I'm With the Band" episode is also referenced as well in this. Other pop culture references in this story are: the "In Dreams Come Responsibilities" episode of _My So-Called Life_, the "Seventeen Candles" episode of _Gossip Girl_, the "Promise Ring" episode of _That '70s Show_; as well as the films_ Notting Hill, She's All That, An Education, and Say Anything…_ (Oh, and 'The Lakeside Rooster' is played by Eric Stoltz, who directed 'Duets', which I think has been the best episode so far this season, but I'm excited to see what's in store for tonight!) If you liked the story and haven't seen some or any of those movie or TV show, may I humbly suggest you give them a try. Please review and let me know what you thought. I think that it's a cute little ficlet and hopefully it got you in the holiday mood. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
